Ojalá sea hoy
by Valerie Hyuga Senju
Summary: Cada noche, Neji ve a su prima entrenar bajo la luz de la luna totalmente desnuda. Él comienza de desearla de una manera inapropiada, ¿será capaz de controlar sus deseos o sucumbirá al pecado? NejiHina - Advertencia: Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Ojalá sea hoy**

 **Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

–Diálogo–

 _Letra de la canción_

Este es un songfic basado en la canción de José Madero (ex vocalista de PXNDX) Lunes 28, recomiendo escucharla a la par de la lectura.

Advertencia: Esta historia contiene situaciones sexuales, se recomienda su lectura a mayores de edad. Lemon +18

* * *

 _Cuando quieras voy_

 _Cuando quieras voy_

 _Yo estaré esperando_

 _Por siempre el llamado_

 _Cuando quieras voy_

 _Ojalá y sea hoy_

 _Pues ya estoy cansado_

 _De estar excitado…_

Estaba el genio del clan Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, contemplando en la oscuridad del bosque, a orillas del río de aguas tranquilas que pasaba cerca del complejo de su clan, a una hermosa y grácil figura moviéndose entre el agua, haciendo movimientos finos y elegantes con las manos, danzando sobre el líquido. Era todo un espectáculo ver a su prima entrenando en la noche, desnuda y cubierta únicamente por la luz de la luna. Casi nadie pasaba por esa zona, menos a esa hora, por eso la ojiperla bajaba un poco la guardia y no utilizaba su Byakugan para notar la presencia de un espectador.

Neji la espiaba desde hace unos meses, ocultaba su chakra y permanecía ahí, mirando embelesado a su obsesión, su prima, su sangre.

La belleza de su prima lo tentaba cada día más, ella era hermosa y así como estaba en esos momentos, con la piel brillante por el agua reflejando la luz de luna, con su cabello azulado húmedo y sus curvas moviéndose suavemente, parecía una ninfa acuática.

Su erección ya era notoria y él lo sabía, siempre pasaba eso. La seguía en medio de la noche a una distancia prudente a ese lugar y la veía hasta que ella finalizaba. Después de eso regresaba a su habitación para liberarse pensando en ella, atrayendo las imágenes de ella desnuda a su mente para darse inspiración y terminar la tarea. Pero últimamente eso ya no era suficiente, ya no le satisfacía.

Tenía un problema, al principio creyó que no tenía nada de malo observarla si no pasaba de eso, pero ahora ya pensaba diferente. Se había enamorado de su prima, sólo tenía ojos para ella. Eso complicaba todo porque eran familia y aunque en el pasado pudo ser algo normal unirse entre ellos, los tiempos habían cambiado en Konoha. El otro inconveniente era el hecho de no ser correspondido, sabía del amor que la peliazul le profesaba al rubio Uzumaki.

Pero lo peor de todo era que la necesitaba. Él mantenía una relación abierta con Ten Ten, sin compromiso, sin ataduras, sólo sexo. Pero en los últimos meses ya no lo disfrutaba, no lo encontraba satisfactorio, por eso cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que era su hermosa musa la que lo montaba, que era ella la que se deslizaba en su miembro y lo besaba, sólo de esa manera podía llegar al clímax.

Su frustración crecía día a día, era una tortura poder ser testigo de esa belleza, de esas curvas, de esa tersa y nívea piel, de ese cabello medianoche que llegaba a sus caderas, de esos labios rosados y de esos senos perfectos sin poder tocarlos, sin poder poseerlos. Tan cerca y tan lejos. No sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder reprimir aquello, era un Hyuga, su autocontrol debía ser perfecto, pero la mujer que tenía en frente había hecho que todos esos años de entrenamiento en el control de sus impulsos se fueran al carajo.

 _Pienso en tocarte_

 _Pienso en tu cuerpo_

 _Y curvas como instrumento_

 _Pienso en tocarte_

 _Pienso en abusarte_

 _Con todo respeto…_

Hinata ya estaba terminando su entrenamiento, así que dejó de concentrar chakra en sus pies y cayó al agua, refrescándose al instante, era un día muy caluroso por eso fue a entrenar, no podía dormir. Se relajó y se recargó en una gran roca que estaba a orillas del rio, cerró los ojos, sintiendo como el agua corría por su piel.

Estaba tan relajada que casi se duerme ahí mismo, hasta que escuchó un sonido en el agua, abrió los ojos y vio unos iguales a los de ella, llenos de pasión y deseo.

–Neji-niisan, ¡¿qué haces aquí?! – Le impresionaba encontrarse de frente a su primo, en las mismas condiciones que ella, desnudo y dentro del agua.

–Shh... –Le puso el dedo índice sobre los labios para que guardara silencio–. No haga preguntas Hinata-sama, ni siquiera yo sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Su voz era ronca y seductora, sus ojos la veían con lujuria. Las mejillas de Hinata se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente, no imaginó que su primo reaccionara así, no el perfecto y serio Neji Hyuga.

Hinata iba a abrir la boca, pero él le interrumpió.

–No se preocupe, Hinata-sama. Lo que sea que pueda pasar aquí, le prometo que lo va a disfrutar.

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Pues ya harto estoy_

 _De hacerle el amor sólo a tu memoria_

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Por favor_

 _Yo te juro que haré_

 _Que tú grites de euforia_

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Ojalá sea hoy…_

Hinata estaba totalmente paralizada de la sorpresa, pero finalmente su natural timidez ganó y trato de cubrir sus prominentes senos sin éxito. Neji se acercaba cada vez más a ella, parecía fuera de sí. Los ojos de él la intimidaban, se sentía como una niña nuevamente, estaba tan expuesta que se sentía vulnerable. Neji se acercó a su oído y exhaló pesadamente, como si le costara trabajo respirar.

–Tranquila, seré cuidadoso– Su voz era más grave de lo habitual, era tan masculina y sensual que Hinata se sintió mal de disfrutar su sonido. Neji bajo sus labios al elegante cuello de su prima y comenzó a repartir suaves besos.

–E-esto no está bien– Dijo con los ojos cerrados, casi suplicando, pero no quería admitir que le agradaba esa sensación.

–Lo sé, pero en este momento me es imposible contenerme Hinata-sama– Siguió besando el cuello de la ojiperla, sus manos rodearon la estrecha cintura y acercaron el cuerpo de la chica en un abrazo, sintiendo así, a pesar del agua que los rodeaba, el calor del cuerpo desnudo de Hinata.

Hinata se encontró a sí misma disfrutando de las atenciones de su primo, ella nunca había experimentado algo similar, así que eso era algo totalmente nuevo. Sentía como su piel se erizaba al tacto de Neji, el leve cosquilleo en su centro y el calor en sus mejillas. Su corazón palpitaba rápido y su respiración se hizo irregular.

Neji dejó lo que estaba haciendo, ella deseaba que no dejara de hacerlo, pero el castaño tenía otros planes.

La miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de descifrar sus emociones. Acercó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó un beso suave y lento. Los labios suaves de él, unidos a los carnosos y rosados de ella. El beso tomó intensidad, él quería transmitirle todo lo que sentía, la profundidad de sus sentimientos y la urgencia que tenía de ella.

El miedo y timidez inicial se evaporaron, Hinata se dejó hacer, podía sentir la devoción que le tenía Neji y como ese acto no era consecuencia solamente de la lujuria, sino de algo mayor y más puro.

 _Sueño con deshacer el nudo_

 _De tu prenda que sostiene mi mundo_

 _Sueño a menudo_

 _Que llego profundo_

 _Sin siquiera un saludo…_

Sólo separaban sus labios para respirar, ni el agua podía calmar el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos. Neji delineó la silueta de Hinata con sus manos para finalmente posarlas en sus caderas. Su erección dolía demasiado, pero no quería ser brusco. Una de sus manos bajó a la intimidad de ella para estimularla un poco, si bien estaban cubiertos por el agua, quería que estuviese lista. Al acariciar un poco su hendidura, Hinata emitió un gemido ahogado, había mordido su labio inferior y cerrado los ojos para reprimir esa placentera sensación.

–No se contenga, simplemente déjese llevar– Al ver como Hinata se apenaba dedujo lo más obvio, al principio lo pensó pero al ya tener cierta edad no creyó que Hinata siguiera siendo virgen. No entendía como a una chica tan hermosa como ella no le quisiese arrebatar la virginidad más de uno. –Ya veo, es virgen.

–Hai, de-demo no quiero que pares…Neji-nissan– Hinata había reunido valor para decir aquellas palabras.

A Neji le excitó sobremanera esa manera de llamarlo, era como en todas sus fantasías, sólo que ahora era real. Se sintió dichoso de ser él quien la hiciera mujer, ni Naruto ni nadie la tomaría, sólo él.

Seguía estimulándola, vio los pezones rosados y erectos de Hinata, necesitaba probarlos, ansiaba hacerlo. Bajo su cabeza hacía ellos y comenzó a besar uno de ellos, mientras con la otra mano palpaba el otro. Le arrebató varios gemidos a la dueña de éstos, sentir la lengua de Neji en sus pechos era totalmente placentero, sentía a su intimidad palpitar, pidiendo mayor atención.

Neji no podía más, eso era demasiado para él, debía hacerla suya en ese momento, si era un sueño no quería más nunca despertar.

La necesitaba, así que la acercó a él, y aún dentro del agua, cargó a la peliazul y la recargó en la roca. Ella abrazó sus caderas del castaño con sus piernas, sintiendo como su hombría rozaba sus pliegues. Ambos emitieron un gemido de placer.

–Hinata-sama, ¿está lista?– Estaba agitado, nunca había estado más excitado en su vida.

–H-hai– No podía creer aun lo que estaba pasando, pero no dudaba que era eso lo que quería, ella no ignoraba a su primo, pero siempre se había negado verlo como hombre por ser familia.

–No tiene idea de lo mucho que he deseado este momento– Le dijo al oído, a Hinata se le erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo, la hacía sentir deseada y eso la excitó todavía más.

Neji acomodó su miembro para ingresar en la cavidad virginal de la peliazul. Rozó la punta por sus pliegues, esto hizo que Hinata intensificara inconscientemente el contacto acercando aún más su intimidad. El castaño comenzó a introducirse poco a poco en su prima, trataba de ser lento y cuidadoso. Ella por su parte trataba de soportar el dolor de aceptar por primera vez a alguien en su interior. Sentía como sus músculos internos se desgarraban, sentía como ese miembro abría todo a su paso, estirándola completamente. Una lágrima solitaria salió de sus ojos.

Se sentía en el cielo, Hinata era tan estrecha que simplemente no podía describirlo. Recargó su cabeza en la roca que estaba a espaldas de su prima, mientras trataba de estabilizar su ritmo cardiaco desenfrenado. Sintió como la peliazul se estremecía y beso su cabeza tratando de reconfortarla.

Espero a que ella lo aceptara totalmente, a que se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Cuando ella movió sus caderas supo que ya era hora.

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Pues ya harto estoy_

 _De hacerle el amor sólo a tu memoria_

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Por favor_

 _Yo te juro que haré_

 _Que tú grites de euforia…_

Dio la primera envestida, era lenta pero profunda. Hinata se quejó un poco, aún era incómodo para ella. Neji siguió con ese ritmo hasta que vio que ella comenzó a disfrutarlo. Eso le dio la señal para acelerar su ritmo, el cual pronto fue constante.

Hinata cerraba los ojos cada que Neji se introducía en ella, comenzaba a gozar la fricción del grueso miembro de su primo con sus paredes internas. Era un placer supremo, nada que hubiese experimentado en su vida se asemejaba a eso.

Neji por su parte trataba de atrasar lo más posible su orgasmo, la presión que ejercían los músculos del interior de Hinata en él era mucha, era simplemente exquisito. Comenzó a mamar uno de los pechos mientras seguía con las penetraciones cada vez más profundas y constantes. Ambos gemían con cada envestida, el agua a su alrededor sólo hacía más fluido el encuentro, pues lubricaba perfectamente y hacía que fuese menos doloroso para ella.

Ella seguía con las piernas entorno a él, arqueaba su espalda del placer, nunca imaginó que se sentiría tan bien. Cuando él se retiraba momentáneamente, dejaba un vació en Hinata, siendo llenado al instante, esto le gustaba. Él disfrutaba de como ella se adaptaba a su miembro, parecía que estaban hecho el uno para el otro. Estaban perdidos, totalmente extasiados. Neji la comenzó a besar como si no hubiera un mañana, no quería estar sin ella, no después de esto.

Ella pareció leerle la mente, pues en ese momento le acaricio su cabello y beso suavemente sus labios, se acercó a su oído con las mejillas sonrojadas y le susurro unas dulces palabras.

–Te quiero Neji-nissan.

Se permitió sonreír a su manera, pues era todo un sueño escuchar esas palabras salir de esos labios, siempre quiso que ella lo correspondiera y ahora lo hacía, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

–Yo la amo Hinata-sama, desde hace mucho tiempo– Decía respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo del acto sexual. Hinata se abrazó con más fuerza a él, las palabras de Neji le habían llegado al corazón, y ese sentimiento en conjunto con las penetraciones profundas estimuló su cuerpo y su alma, haciéndola llegar al orgasmo. Gimió fuerte al sentir su interior contraerse en torno a Neji, cerró los ojos con fuerza, se sentía plena.

Neji sintió su orgasmo y sin poder evitarlo, él mismo llegó al suyo. Abrazó a Hinata y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, sintiendo como vertía su caliente semilla en su interior. Ambos respiraban agitados, sus corazones latían frenéticos. Todo dejó de importar, sólo estaban ellos dos ahí, después de su apasionada entrega.

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Pues este calor me obstruye hasta las_

 _Vías respiratorias_

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Y si no lo es_

 _La siguiente será_

 _Con mi dedicatoria_

 _Ojalá sea hoy_

 _Ojalá sea hoy…_

El castaño salió de Hinata y bajo su cuerpo. Ambos se miraban a los ojos sin saber que decir, la peliazul aún estaba sonrojada, se sumergió en el agua para que ésta cubriera su desnudez de los ojos atentos de su primo, como si no la hubiese visto ya. Neji por su parte estaba contrariado, por una parte se sentía feliz, pues por fin había hecho suya a la única mujer que siempre le había importado, pero por otro lado se sentía mal, pues la inocencia natural de Hinata lo hizo sentir como si se hubiese aprovechado de ella y manchado su pureza.

–Hinata-sama, yo…siento si la he ofendido– Inclinó la cabeza para disculparse, no se arrepentía de tomarla, se arrepentía de haber sido impulsivo, deseaba haberlo hecho de una manera diferente– No volverá a pasar.

La peliazul fue hacia él y lo abrazó, Neji correspondió ese abrazo.

–No lo hiciste nii-san…y-yo hace mucho que no me sentía tan feliz como hoy. Me hiciste sentir amada y deseada. Yo no podría alejarte de mi lado, y espero que tu no lo hagas conmigo– Neji estaba pasmado y a la vez aliviado. Tomó su rostro y la besó con cariño.

–Siempre estaré a su lado Hinata-sama, siempre.

 _¿Fin?_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Posiblemente me pase de pervertida con este fic, pero no pude evitarlo, la letra me recordó a un deseo prohibido e inmediatamente pensé en el NejiHina, una de mis parejas favoritas.

Espero sea de su agrado, no sé si hacer continuación o simplemente dejarlo así, supongo que depende de si ustedes quieren. Agradezco de antemano sus reviews y que pongan este songfic en favoritos. Haré más en el futuro.

Se despide con amor Valerie :3

Fecha de publicación: sábado 24 de junio del 2017.


	2. Chapter 2

**Por: Valerie Hyuga Senju**

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia es de mi autoría.

Narración

–Diálogo–

 _Flashbacks_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Nuestros caminos separados**

Habían pasado muchos años desde aquella noche que hizo el amor por primera vez con Neji y las cosas no fueron como ellos planeaban. La vida y las circunstancias los habían separado todo ese tiempo en el cual habían vivido con ese dolor en su corazón y la duda en su mente de "¿Cómo hubiera sido sí…?"

Su padre supo de la relación que ellos mantuvieron por meses a escondidas y tan pronto como lo hizo se encargó de separarlos. Furioso por ello, pues él ya había arreglado una cita entre Hinata y el hijo del señor feudal del país del fuego, hizo que la Hokage enviara a Neji a misiones tan largas que Hinata sentía que sus lágrimas se le acababan de tanto extrañarlo. Nunca coincidían, pues cuando él regresaba a la aldea ella se encontraba de misión y viceversa. Después de un tiempo sentía como poco a poco se olvidaba de su tacto, de su aroma y de su voz. Neji le enviaba cartas sin que éstas fueran intervenidas por su padre, en ellas le contaba sobre sus misiones y de lo mucho que la extrañaba.

En una de esas cartas, Neji le contó que estaba hospedándose en un hostal cerca de un lago en Kirigakure, ella se emocionó, pues estaba por ir a una misión en ese lugar, por fin coincidirían. El encuentro se concretó, ese día se unieron como nunca e hicieron el amor hasta el amanecer. Después de ese encuentro pasaron las semanas con lentitud, Hinata comenzó a tener mareos y nauseas, se preocupó cuando no le llegó su periodo.

Se hizo una prueba de embarazo casera, temía que otros supieran de su condición si iba al hospital, pues Ino trabajaba ahí y ella no sabía mantener secretos. Cuando vio que la prueba era positiva tuvo una mezcla de emociones, por un lado se sentía temerosa y preocupada, sabía que su padre nunca dejaría que ese bebé naciera y por otro lado sentía algo tibio en su pecho, una emoción indescriptible, acarició su plano vientre pues ahí se encontraba el producto de su amor.

Una carta de Neji llegó poco después, ella esperaba responderla a la brevedad para poderle informar de su estado, quería que él supiera que pronto sería padre, pero al leer el contenido de ésta su mundo colapso, Neji le pedía que dejara de pensar en él, que encontrara un hombre y se enamorara, pues lo suyo no podría ser, que él había conocido a alguien y que era mejor que ella hiciera lo mismo. Su corazón se estrujó tan fuerte que sintió como hacía presión en sus pulmones y dejaba de respirar. Se sintió tan deprimida que hubiese deseado la muerte de no ser por el pequeño que llevaba en su interior, decidió no decirle nada al padre de éste, pues si él había encontrado a alguien, ella no intervendría, le dolía en el alma, pero sólo podía tener buenos deseos para el hombre que amaba, esperaba que fuera feliz aunque no fuese con ella.

. . .

Informó a su padre de su condición, éste le dio dos opciones; el aborto o la expulsión del clan. Para ella la respuesta fue simple. Pasó los primeros tres meses de su embarazo en un departamento alquilado, su padre a pesar de todo le dio la herencia que le correspondía por ser su hija, con esto le bastaba para el alquiler, la comida y los servicios.

Sus amigos la apoyaron en todo momento, todos, excepto Shino y Kiba, ignoraban la paternidad de su bebé. Uno de los que más la apoyaron fue Naruto, ambos se unieron mucho, incluso él le confeso un tiempo después estar celoso del padre de ese niño, pues se había enamorado de ella.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que él le propusiera casarse con él, antes de que el embarazo se notara y los aldeanos estigmatizaran a Hinata con sus comentarios, ella aceptó. Ambos se casaron en una ceremonia sencilla a la cual acudieron sus amigos cercanos, Naruto era el hombre de sus sueños, al que siempre había admirado y con el cual se veía casada teniendo hijos, antes de que Neji entrara a su vida y le diera vuelta. Naruto era gentil, tierno y amoroso, le brindaba todo lo que necesitaba, en especial consuelo. Su tacto y su amor poco a poco iban sacando a Neji de su sistema, y con él se iba el dolor que había acumulado todo ese tiempo.

No quiso saber el sexo de su bebé hasta dar a luz, cuando Hitomi llegó a su vida trajo la luz que Neji se había llevado consigo, su corazón se sintió sanado al ver los ojos perla de su pequeña hija abrirse. Naruto se sintió muy feliz al ver como la mujer que amaba sonreía con ilusión nuevamente, aceptó a Hitomi como su hija llamándola Hitomi Uzumaki.

Había pasado exactamente un año del nacimiento de Hitomi cuando Hinata se supo embarazada nuevamente, Naruto era más feliz que nunca, pues no sólo tenía una niña maravillosa, sino que esperaba otro hijo. El rubio nunca le había preguntado a su esposa sobre el padre de Hitomi, no quería incomodarla, pero conforme la niña crecía su parecido a Neji Hyuga era notable, otros dirían que era lógico pues Hinata y él eran primos, pero él sabía que no era sólo por eso, pues todo coincidía, la expulsión de Hinata del clan (sus amigos habían considerado que era sólo por el hecho de embarazarse fuera del matrimonio y ahora que ataba cabos sueltos sabía el verdadero porqué) y la ida de Konoha del genio Hyuga.

No podía negar que sintió mucho coraje con Neji por dejar a Hinata a su suerte, pero con el tiempo agradeció esa acción, pues ahora tenía una familia y un verdadero hogar al cual regresar después de cada misión. Después de nueve meses, Hinata dio a luz a un precioso niño rubio de ojos azules, era idéntico a su padre, lo llamaron Boruto.

Dos años pasaron y vivieron una gran etapa en sus vidas, ambos criaban a sus hijos con amor, salían de día de campo los fines de semana, Hitomi jugaba con su hermano menor cerca de un pequeño lago mientras Hinata y Naruto los observaban sentados sobre el pasto, él le acariciaba su creciente vientre, esperaban a su tercer hijo. Eran una familia bastante unida, sus personalidades se complementaban y hacían que la convivencia fuese siempre agradable. Naruto se seguía preparando con Kakashi para asumir el puesto de Hokage, aún faltaba un tiempo para hacerlo, pero en esos momentos no le importaba, quería disfrutar del tiempo con sus hijos y su bella esposa.

Himawari llegó y Naruto se enamoró en cuanto la conoció, al tenerla en sus brazos supo que ella era su favorita, aunque claro, nunca lo diría en voz alta. Tenía el cabello azul que tanto le gustaba de Hinata y sus ojos de él ¿qué más podía pedir?

. . .

Sus hijos crecían sin cesar, tanto que no podía evitar pensar que cada vez se hacía más viejo.

Hinata estaba orgullosa, su Hitomi era una niña hermosa, inteligente y sumamente talentosa, se había graduado de la academia ninja con sólo nueve años de edad, siendo considerada un genio. Sonrió con melancolía, era tan parecida a su padre, en actitudes, en talento y en apariencia, su cabello castaño y mirada fría la hacían una copia femenina de Neji. También tenía similitudes con Hinata, pues a pesar de ser más decidida y segura que ella, también era considerada, amable y su voz era igual de suave que la de su madre.

Al Naruto convertirse en Hokage las salidas en familia así como las cenas juntos se vieron reducidas, casi no estaba en casa, a veces no llegaba a dormir y con el tiempo eso afectó a todos, en especial a Boruto, pues extrañaba que su papá jugara con él y lo entrenara. Hinata se sentía abandonada, pero trataba de ignorar eso, pues por fin Naruto estaba cumpliendo su sueño y ella estaba dispuesta a apoyarlo en todo lo necesario.

Con el tiempo las constantes ausencias de Naruto fueron más palpables que nunca, había faltado a ocasiones especiales como el cumpleaños de Himawari y la celebración en su casa por el ascenso a chunnin de Hitomi. Hinata hacía todo lo posible para que sus hijos comprendieran a su padre pero hasta a ella se le acababan los argumentos.

Las semanas pasaron y el examen chunnin se llevaría a cabo, Boruto había pasado a la ronda final, su contrincante sería Shikadai Nara. La pelea terminó de forma dramática, con el Hokage reprendiendo a su hijo frente a todos.

Pero lo que nadie esperaba era la llegada de ciertos dioses Otsutsuki.

Ellos secuestraron a Naruto, llevándolo a otra dimensión para quitarle su gran chakra. Hinata había quedado herida, pues había tratado de proteger a su esposo.

Boruto se fue con Uchiha Sasuke y los Kages a rescatar a su padre. Hinata y sus dos hijas esperaban con ansias a ambos hombres, esperaban que todo saliera bien, confiaban en su padre, el shinobi más poderoso del mundo.

Al regresar Boruto y el resto vieron en sus caras lo que con palabras no querían decirles. Su esposo había muerto, habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Ella, sus hijos y la aldea entera lloraban sobre la tumba de Naruto, en especial Boruto, pues deseó no haber sido tan duro con él cuando aún vivía, se sentía terrible, pues nunca podría disculparse con su padre. Hinata sostenía la mano de sus niñas, las cuales hipaban de tanto llorar, ella por su parte no podía evitar temblar, quería darles fortaleza a sus hijos, pero simplemente no podía pues no les podría dar algo de lo que ella misma carecía en esos momentos.

. . .

Dos años pasaron, los primeros meses después de la perdida de Naruto ella se encerró en su propio mundo, sumida en una profunda depresión, su vida se tornó gris, sólo sacaba fuerzas para seguir en sus hijos. Después de un tiempo, la rutina y el trabajo le hicieron salir un poco de sus cavilaciones y constantes recuerdos. Se hizo la asistente personal de Hatake Kakashi, el cual volvió a ejercer como Hokage después de la muerte del Uzumaki.

Himawari había entrado a la academia ninja, Boruto era chunnin y llevaba a cabo sus misiones con éxito, siendo uno de los ninjas más prometedores y talentosos de su generación, mientras Hitomi comenzaba su entrenamiento como guardaespaldas de Kakashi, el cual la eligió tras elevarla al rango de Jounin, había logrado esto a los 15 años, como su padre.

. . .

Un día recibió una carta, tenía el sello de los Hyuga, en ella se le pedía su presencia urgente. Hinata sin saber que esperar acudió a la cita. No sabía el cambio que su vida tendría con ello.

Su padre estaba muriendo y como último deseo pidió hablar por última vez con su hija Hinata.

Al tocar las puertas del complejo Hyuga y ser recibida no pudo sentirse más incómoda. Los ojos de los miembros de la rama principal se colocaron en ella, sólo la hacían sentir más nerviosa, la seguían llamando Hinata-sama y le hacían reverencia. La conducían por los largos pasillos que alguna vez recorrió en su juventud, le dio algo de nostalgia, pues no había cambiado mucho lo que en algún momento consideró su hogar.

Al llegar a donde su padre las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, desde que fue expulsada del clan rompió todo contacto con sus miembros excepto Hanabi, quien la visitaba cada que tenía oportunidad. Su padre ya no era el hombre fuerte, imponente y elegante que conoció alguna vez, en su cabellera castaña abundaban las canas, las líneas de expresión eran pronunciadas alrededor de sus ojos y su boca, se veía tan indefenso postrado en su cama que tuvo ganas de ir a abrazarlo y lo hizo. Siempre fue la hija débil de Hiashi Hyuga, la heredera indigna del clan, pero al menos ya no tenía que pretender encajar en ese lugar, pues la habían liberado de sus cadenas hace mucho.

Su padre la abrazó con afecto, pero con menos energía, Hinata notaba como se le dificultaba el movimiento. Ella liberó por fin sus lágrimas, su padre nunca la había abrazado de esa manera y ella nunca había tenido la iniciativa por miedo a ser rechazada o reprendida por ser tan sentimental, pero ahora era una mujer adulta y madre, ya no era la niña tímida que guardaba sus sentimientos para sí misma.

—Retírense— Ordenó Hiashi a los hombres en la puerta, quería estar sólo con su hija. Cuando las puertas se cerraron miró con atención a su hija, tomó un mechón de cabello azulino y lo acarició—. Eres idéntica a tu madre— Dijo con tristeza.

—Padre…—No sabía que decirle, tenía sentimientos encontrados, pues nunca se imaginó estar en esa situación.

—Hinata, hija mía,—Sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y arrepentimiento, sentía que no se merecía su bondad, pues él le había hecho daño y ella estaba ahí, viéndolo con ternura y cariño—, el médico ha sido claro, no…no me queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Hinata sintió un nudo en su garganta, escuchar a su padre hablar así, con voz queda y pausada, como si le costase hacerlo, le partía el corazón.

— ¿C-cuánto tiempo? — Su voz tembló y no pudo evitar tartamudear como lo hacía antes, se llevó las manos a su pecho, como si eso pudiese calmar el dolor, pues sentía que la herida que había dejado Naruto tras su partida se abría y punzaba. No sabía si podría resistir otra perdida.

—No creen que pase de este mes—Tomó las manos de su hija entre las suyas, había llegado el momento—. Quise que vinieras porque no podía irme sin verte una vez más y disculparme— Pasó saliva, él no acostumbraba disculparse, pero a Hinata se lo debía—. Te hice daño creyendo que era lo mejor para ti, nunca me detuve a pensar en tu querer y en tu felicidad, lo cual me hace el peor de los padres. Como líder sólo pensé en ti como mi heredera y ese fue mi error, pues no me di cuenta de la buena hija que tenía hasta que te perdí.

—Padre, no es necesario que tú…

—Sí es necesario— Interrumpió a Hinata—. Deje que creyeras que no servías para nada, nunca te dije lo mucho que me importabas y como quería que fueras fuerte para que nadie pudiese hacerte daño. Y luego está lo que les hice a ti y a Neji.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué pasa con Neji? — Sintió como a su mente llegaron miles de recuerdos con la sola mención de ese nombre.

—Sé que me vas a odiar después de esto, pero al menos debo ser sincero contigo, aunque ya sea demasiado tarde como para arreglar algo— Tomó aire, en su momento estuvo totalmente decidido a separarlos, pero luego de tiempo, al reencontrarse con su sobrino supo que había cometido un error. Recordaba aún ese momento con su fuese ayer.

 _Hiashi había ido de viaje a Kirigakure, los tratados que tenía con ese país eran bastante fructíferos gracias su sobrino Neji, el cual trabajaba directamente con Mei Terumi. Neji se había adaptado a aquel país, era un shinobi reconocido y bastante importante en Kiri, él era la conexión con el clan Hyuga y Kirigakure, pues ellos se manejaban independientemente de Konoha. Habían pasado tres años desde que su sobrino se fue de Konoha y en ese tiempo él no había hablado personalmente con él, sabía que Neji lo odiaba por separarlo de Hinata y sólo era fiel a su clan por ella._

 _Desde que descubrió la relación que tenían ellos dos se encargó de que Neji fuese enviado a misiones largas constantemente, esperando que ambos perdiesen con el tiempo el interés por el otro. Su hija ya no era más su heredera, por lo cual debía casarla con alguien fuera del clan para evitar que fuese sellada y enviada a la rama secundaria, Neji definitivamente no era una opción, pues con él sólo podría aspirar a ser sellada y no quería ese destino para su hija._

 _Neji no sabía todo lo que había pasado con Hinata desde que él dejó Konoha, lo había convencido a su partida de que Hinata sería feliz y estaría mejor sin él, pues el genio Hyuga tampoco quería condenarla a una vida de servidumbre. Fue cruel con ambos, pero en ese momento consideró que era lo correcto, él nunca esperó que Hinata quedara embarazada poco antes de la ida definitiva de su sobrino._

 _Sabía que él preguntaría por ella y tendría que mentirle, pues la verdad ya no le beneficiaría a nadie, su hija parecía ser feliz con el Uzumaki y agradecía que éste tomara a su nieta como su propia hija. Neji por su parte había sido liberado de cierta manera del clan y la rama principal, el sello había sido retirado al irse a Kirigakure y era importante en ese lugar, no había marcha atrás._

 _A pesar de ya no tener contacto con Hinata estaba informado y a veces se encontraba a sí mismo observando a su hija y a su nieta a la distancia con su Byakugan. Sabía por Hanabi que Hinata estaba embarazada, que su matrimonio iba de maravilla y que Naruto amaba a Hitomi (tenía el nombre de su difunta esposa), cuando pensaba en ello se sentía menos mal por sus acciones pasadas, pues al menos su hija había encontrado a alguien que le diera el amor que él nunca le pudo dar._

 _Cuando Neji preguntó por ella supo que Mei había cumplido con no decirle nada sobre su matrimonio con el héroe de la guerra rubio, trató de mantenerse firme y mentirle a la cara. Le expresó que Hinata había contraído nupcias con un señor de una tierra muy lejana y que ésta estaba bien. Neji se notaba molesto, su frustración era visible, pero asintió con resignación. Era obvio que él aún amaba a su hija y el pensamiento de hacer infeliz al hijo de su hermano lo hizo sentir profundamente culpable, pero como había dicho antes, no había marcha atrás._

Le explicó a Hinata todo, los motivos que lo llevaron a separarlos y como lo hizo. Su hija lloraba, con una mano en su pecho y con otra tapando su boca mientras lo veía con incredulidad. Su corazón dolía al verla así, pues parecía replantearse una vida entera en su mente, una totalmente a la que tuvo, una donde Neji y ella no eran separados. Ella estaba totalmente enajenada, se sentó en la cama sin decir una sola palabra, no parecía escucharlo, simplemente no reaccionaba.

—Lo siento hija— Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata para sacarla de sus pensamientos—. No espero que me perdones, es algo muy difícil de perdonar, pero…quería que supieras la verdad y no culparas a Neji de esto. Yo creí que era lo mejor para ti y lo convencí de eso, él sólo quiso protegerte.

Hinata permanecía callada, aún no podía asimilar todo lo que su padre le había contado, eso era tan inverosímil para ella. Hiashi se tensó, pues verla tan seria, pensativa y callada le hizo temer lo peor, pues aunque sabía que lo más posible era que ella lo terminara odiando no sabía si podría vivir sus últimos días con el odio de su hija o si podría descansar en paz sabiéndose culpable de la infelicidad de ella y Neji.

—Lamento haberles hecho eso, yo creí que eras feliz con el chico Uzumaki—Suspiró, ver a su hija de esa manera lo hacía sentirse como el peor padre y tío existente, un ser despreciable—. También lamento haberle negado a Neji la oportunidad de ser padre y a tu hija de tener uno, yo…

—Lo fui— Lo interrumpió Hinata, parecía haber obtenido algo de valor—. Fui feliz con Naruto-kun, él fue un gran padre para Hitomi-chan, pero…no es justo lo que le hiciste a Neji-nissan.

—No, lo aceptó, en su momento creí que darle su libertad a cambio de olvidarte era un trato justo. Pero supe que no cuando él se enteró—Hinata lo vio con duda—, Neji sabe que es padre.

Sintió como la sangre se le fue a los pies, sintió sus piernas temblar y su corazón detenerse por unos segundos.

— ¿C-como? — No pudo articular más palabras.

—Lo supo hace unos años, cuando Naruto ascendió a Hokage, se enteró del engaño y me exigió respuestas. Le conté la verdad y como la hija mayor de Naruto era en realidad suya—Hizo una pausa, Hinata estaba abrumada—. Le pedí no intervenir, ya no había nada que hacer. Naruto y tú ya tenían una familia y estoy seguro de que él no habría permitido que Neji entrara en la ecuación.

Pasaron los minutos como si fueran horas, ya no había nada más que decir, pues ya todo se había dicho, Hinata se había levantado para observar el jardín bien cuidado por la ventana, quería tomar algo de la paz de ese lugar para sí misma, su cabeza quería explotar, mucha verdad para un solo día. Cuando su corazón volvió a palpitar con normalidad y su cabeza dejó de doler un poco regresó con su padre y lo tomó de sus manos.

—Padre, yo sé que todo lo que hiciste fue creyendo que era lo mejor para mi…—Respiró profundamente—Por eso te perdono y a pesar de todo, no te guardo rencor.

Hiashi cerró sus ojos con pesar, sintió como las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Él nunca lloraba, pocas veces se permitía sentir y siempre le daba su cara más dura a la vida, pero en esos momentos no podía evitar sentir el alivio que le había brindado su hija al quitarle ese peso que llevaba años cargando encima. Estaba siendo bendecido por las cualidades que tantas veces criticó y trato de suprimir en ella, que eran la bondad y la indulgencia.

—Nunca merecí una hija como tú— Bajó la mirada con arrepentimiento, Hitomi estaría decepcionada de él, pues no había sido un buen padre como le había prometido—Gracias hija.

Hinata, aun sosteniendo las manos de su padre, sintió las arrugas de éstas y como la piel era tan delgada que se veían sus venas a simple vista. Su padre ya era un anciano y estaba enfermo, no quería hacerle sus días más difíciles de lo que ya eran, así que simplemente lo abrazó.

— ¿Quisieras conocer a los chicos? — Preguntó tratando de animar a su padre, a pesar de que él la había expulsado del clan, ahora comprendía que gracias a eso él la había salvado del sello del pájaro enjaulado y por lo tanto a sus hijos también. Ellos sabían quién era su abuelo, pero no lo conocían en persona, así que pensó que era conveniente hacerlo, pues tanto ellos como él merecían conocerse.

—No tienes idea lo mucho que he querido hacerlo— Contestó con una sonrisa su padre.

—Está bien, iré por ellos. Ya vengo— Cuando salió de la mansión, de la cual aún la seguían las miradas curiosas de varios miembros del clan, se sintió más ligera, pues había aclarado cosas con su padre que simplemente le cambiaban la perspectiva de manera total.

Llegó rápidamente a su casa, en la cual encontró a Hitomi preparando unos onigiris y a Boruto contándole a su hermana mayor sobre su más reciente misión. De manera breve les pidió que la acompañaran a un lugar, no quiso decir donde, pues era sorpresa. Ellos la siguieron sin más.

Iban de camino a la academia por Himawari, Hinata se veía algo ansiosa, pues eso sería un momento bastante memorable para ellos. Ella se había encargado de que ellos tuviesen un buen concepto de los Hyuga a pesar de todo, nunca cultivó ninguna clase de odio en sus hijos sobre su antigua familia, por lo cual sabía que no se les complicaría aceptar a su abuelo.

Al llegar a la mansión Hyuga, sus hijos veían inquietos el lugar, Hitomi no había visto a tanta gente tan similar a ella reunida, todos los veían con curiosidad y hacían una inclinación hacia ellos. Cuando por fin llegaron a donde según su madre, estaba su abuelo, Himawari se sintió ansiosa, siempre quiso tener un abuelo, Boruto incómodo, pues no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la situación y Hitomi estaba nerviosa, sus manos sudaban, no sabía a qué iba todo eso. Esperaron unos minutos, pues al parecer había alguien más con "Hiashi-sama", como le decían todos ahí, en ese momento.

El tiempo se le hizo largo hasta que la puerta se abrió y se mostró un hombre adulto muy alto, de cabello castaño y ojos perlas, atractivo y con porte elegante. Hitomi lo vio impresionada, pues ella era como él pero en femenino, Boruto y Himawari lo observaron pensando lo mismo. El hombre veía a su vez con atención a la niña castaña con una expresión extraña para finalmente fijar su vista en la mujer frente a él. Su madre por otro lado se quedó fija en su lugar totalmente atónita.

—Hinata-sama.

—Neji-nissan.

. . .

Continuará…

* * *

Finalmente me decidí a continuar esta historia, pues aunque me gustó como había quedado una parte de mi quería más, casi me siento incapaz de hacer one-shots, me frustró bastante con ellos porque siempre quiero continuar las historias y cuando las leo también deseo saber que sigue, así que después de casi medio año les traigo la continuación. Varios de ustedes me pidieron continuarla y la verdad no me pude resistir, yo misma deseaba hacerlo desde un inicio, pero por una cosa u otra no había escrito nada para esta historia que posiblemente quede en tres o cuatro capítulos.

No me odien por hacerlos sufrir, pero quería verlos en un contexto diferente al que inicialmente planteé y que interactuaran como adultos, porque yo soy de las personas que cree que un amor que pasa y supera varios desafíos, es verdadero amor, por eso no se las iba a dejar fácil.

Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejaron un review, apoyaron poniendo este fic en sus favoritos y lo siguen, muchas gracias.

Respondo a todas las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior:

 _ **Esther82:**_ ¡Hola! No recuerdo haberte contestado por mensaje privado por lo cual lo hago aquí. La verdad es que no consideré a Tenten mucho en todo esto porque creo que ella sólo fue para Neji una "fuck friend" (hahaha, que mal se escucha), él realmente nunca estuvo interesado en ella de una manera sentimental, estaba con ella solamente para quitarse las ganas que le traía a Hinata y porque ella deseaba que fuese así, pues sabía que era a lo único que podría llegar con él. Y pues aquí está tu respuesta, no, los Hyuga no los dejaron ser felices, pero no te preocupes, todo tiene remedio aún. Muchas gracias por comentar, saludos ;)

 _ **Guest1:**_ ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu recomendación y tu comentario. Saludos a ti también.

 _ **Amanely-chan:**_ Muchas gracias por tu review, tenía ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja desde que inicié en fanfiction y pues me alegra que te gustara el resultado. Saludos :3

 _ **Zumekqi:**_ ¡Hola! Espero que esta continuación alcanzara tus expectativas y no resultara algo tedioso, te prometo que el siguiente será más como el primero. Me alegra que pienses eso, pues realmente trato de que Hinata sea como ella misma, aunque en estos dos capítulos que siguen será más como la Hinata de Boruto Next Generations, pues ya es adulta y más madura que la Hinata de Shippuden. Gracias por comentar, saludos desde México.

 _ **:**_ Gracias por tu bello comentario, me alegra que aprecies eso pues estaba insegura sobre ese punto, creí que no había logrado transmitir el amor de él por Hina, me da gusto de que no sea así. Saludos :3

 _ **CONNIE23:**_ Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta y otras de mis historias, me honra saber que una de mis escritoras NejiHina favoritas me lea. Espero te guste la continuación que yo me muerdo las uñas por la tuya (mi eterno amor secreto). Saludos ;)

 _ **Himawari Hyuga:**_ Tú siempre logras hacerme sonrojar xD. Yo también pienso lo mismo, la muerte de Neji me duele aún, por eso en mis fics siempre está vivo al igual que Itachi u.u. De hecho tengo un SasuHina en obra negra, tendrá varios capítulos y sí, tendrá lemon, sólo falta editarlo y como tengo otros dos fics en proceso pues se me dificulta avanzar en los tres, pero si mis cálculos no fallan, subiré el primer capítulo a inicios del siguiente mes. Muchas gracias por siempre darme tu apoyo, saludos :3

 _ **Guest2:**_ ¡Hola! Aquí está la continuación y no te equivocaste, muchas cosas pasaron y están por suceder, gracias por dejar tu comentario. Besos

 _ **Shironeko0106:**_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que a pesar de eso hayas disfrutado del capítulo, aquí está la continuación y espero te guste. Un abrazo :3

 _ **Shiro5580:**_ Me alegra que te gustara, yo pienso en mi ex con todo lo que escribo (risas y llanto interno), estoy solita por el momento haha. No sé porqué no lo pensé así, supongo que siempre he creído a Neji bastante pulcro y prudente como para hacer algo tan indecoroso en el bosque xD, al final si le ganaron sus instintos de hombre, pero creo que en general siempre actúa con compostura y reserva. Gracias por dejar tu comentario, bendiciones :3

En fin, espero que les guste esto, este capítulo es más de transición o planteamiento, el siguiente será de resolución, habrá lemon (no puedo evitarlo xD) y mucho más.

Saludos, besos y bendiciones :3

* * *

Día de publicación: viernes 23 de febrero del 2018.


End file.
